I can't remember how I banged a hot woman, damn
by MalasLaBro
Summary: Jaune wakes up with the person he never expected, luckly she's still sleeping but...
1. Chapter 1

Jaune never thought he would see this. A sight one would pay millions to see.

Glynda Goodwitch under the sheets with her arms wrapped around his neck.

 _Very_ close.

All he could do as he woke up in the middle of the night was stare.

 _GORGEOUS_

Then he panicked.

He tried to move around, just slightly to not wake her up. Looking around trying to get the attention away from his _lower_ brain and saw a room - light gray with wooden walls and looking like a bedroom of a house.

 _How the heck did this happen?_

Glynda muttered a bit, a few words he could only make out...

Jaune.

Babies.

Eight.

Jaune decided he wants to sleep.

He stared one last time before closing his eyes.

Glynda hugged tighter, releasing a content sigh.

Damn it lower brain!


	2. 2

This time, Jaune woke up inside a _very_ weird place.

A barn.

 _what the heck was I doing here?_

Slowly, he looked around, it was dark but some moonlight streamed through a big hole, there was a big yellow bike parked.

 _I still can't look at Goodwitch in the eye._

wait a minute...

 _what's on top of me?_

...two words.

Naked .

Yang.

How the heck did you drag me here Yang?!

... ah well.

No! Stay away uncontrollable feelings of hormones that I may or may just let you stand up straight and poke something...

 _What are you doing, my dear hand?_

 _What the heck do you expect me to do?_

Carry on.

Slowly.

Oh shit!?

*

 **Thank for reading this random Jaune wakes up shorts, to the previous reviewers...**

 **Thank you!!!**

 **Suggestions are welcomed and hope you enjoy it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Damn

Hmm?

Where am I now?

A cramped space, can't stretch my legs but my arms are a bit movable though one thing is bugging me….

Someone's on my chest.

Its dark here, only a bit of light shining through a small slit above my head, carefully I move my arms as to not do anything to the unknown on me – I would not want my hands to be crushed and forcefully awaking from a dream again.

I can still feel my hands shaking a bit.

I widen the slit, I can guess accurately I'm in a cabinet as the first thing I know is that the slit can be pulled and I can see the wheeled legs of a big chair and white themed wallpapers with bookshelves on the side that I can see.

I've been here before, when I was visiting Weiss a few months ago.

I look down.

Yeah, its Weiss alright – if the white hair happily snuggling on me means any evidence.

We're still fully clothed, I don't feel very tired and I play around with her hair as I think.

We weren't having sex.

Somehow that made me feel… down?

Ah well, judging from the sounds I hear now – the sound of someone muttering on the chair, I can assume it's Jacques doing his daily scheming sessions.

Hmm, I guess Weiss was just about to undress before hearing her father coming and quickly pushing me and herself inside a cabinet and slept while enjoying each other's body heats that doesn't feel hot due to the air conditioning seeping into this small space.

….

Weiss's hair is _very_ soft. I wonder about her other parts…

This _is_ a dream, It's not like I'm in a parallel universe taking a few moments of myself as I woke up randomly and going to go back to my own universe after any event…..

Maybe that doesn't sound so bad.

Imagine a universe where all this is just snippets of their lives – _my lives_ and I'm just here to see their alternate endings where mine went south…..

I can imagine somewhere, Someone wants to see me happy.

Thanks

Eh?

Weiss, are you waking up?

Why are you suddenly looking at me with does eyes?

Is it because my hands are a bit below your face?

Weiss….Weiss! NO! NO! DON'T RAISE YOUR LEG!


	4. 4

Hmmm,

Hmmmmm,

Hmmmmmmmmm.

Blake, why is your butt right in front of my face?

Why is my lower regions still clothed?

Why the heck is your dripping v-hole dripping near my mouth?!?!?!

how does it taste?

hmm, chocolates.

I don't wanna know.

This place looks like a jungle if that tree over us is any indication.

Hmmm, Strawberries.

Is this magic?

Who would have known the most magical place there is is right there.

Yeah, its like licking a soft sponge that give very different kinds of flavors.

Or is my tounge that messed up?

Ah well. It sure is quiet tonight.

Is that big cat ears behind the bush?

She seems awfully occupied, better keep an eye on her...

Hmm, Blake?

You're v- hole is suffocating me.

Ahhhh~~~~


	5. chapter 5

...

...Ruby?

... oh gods...

Did...we..h-had...?

My sights roamed over her moonlight illuminated form

 _N_ _aked_ form to be precise.

We were on the rooftop of the old version of Beacon, where I used to train with Pyrrha.

I stood up.

I walked towards the edge, _my_ naked form slightly cold.

...yeah.

I walked to where her cloak is, the smell of sweat slightly there but known who the owner is.

I draped it over her form, Ruby muttering a few words and revealing a slight smile.

...Jaune you bastard.

I walked back towards the edge and bit my fuck finger.

 **Jaune, you son of a bitch.** I jumped.


	6. 6

I suddenly open my eyes.

All I can see was green with slight browns underneath, it was blurry but I guess I'm in a jungle.

...damn, that Jaune before.

How the heck can you touch a 15 year old like that.

I doubt your legs are destroyed, I do know that you won't be doing any funny buisness for the next few months.

Pray that I don't wake up in the same universe.

But still, I know now that doing something like jumping of a building instantly sends to another version.

I hope he died.

Now, what interesting I woke up to the second time this night?

It was warm.

I can feel a slight pressure on my neck, pushing me towards the green forest that strangely smells like...magic?

...Ahhhh.

This is a v-hole.

Wow, never thought I would get a lot of holes in two consecutive nights.

I wonder if I am _wholesome?_

Ahhh, that pressure are legs. Smooth,soft legs.

I ran my hands on them while I tried to look up.

I felt a hand pushing me back down.

"Just die already!" someone said.

...nah.

I won't go down the hole that easily.

With great effort, I pushed my own head into the forest, looking for the treasure chest awaiting me.

I can feel my oxygen supply getting lower, its a race againts time.

Found it!, I immidiately assaulted the gates, ramming the wedge I managed to create and a sense of desperation deep within.

My chest was pushing inwards, I assaulted the forbidden city inside.

I can hear the screams(?) of the citizens, I never showed any mercy to those begging pleas.

I am a ruthless warlord. It has to be done.

"Execute them." I ordered my men.

Slowly, I can feel the enemy's desperate last stand.

I without any hesitation launched a full charge.

"Yahhhh!"

...Oh no!

It's. A . Trap!

Suddenly, all my men was swept up from a wave that came from the throne room.

"No!!!"

I guess I was careless.

My life flashing before my eyes, so white that I couldn't make out any images.

Today, I met a formidable opponent.

I have no regrets.

Who are you?


	7. chapter 7

I woke up.

It was a bit dark but I could make out some hints that it's dawn.

I got up from the bed, looking around to see any weird things like a forest or something.

There was none. I was alone in the room.

I walked to the window, pushing it open and breathed in the smells of the morning.

...weird, usually something would have happened by now.

I know I've never been here before, this is another random universe I suddenly woke up to.

I looked down, I was wearing only my shorts. A scar running from my abdomen to the chest, I wonder how that happened?

I went to the door, a small hallway for a small house, I felt like I was at home.

Walking downstairs, the living room was one you would expect of a normal household.

There was a slight smell wafting through the kitchen, I was a bit hungry.

In the kitchen, there was a small dining table for two, kitchen utensils and other stuff like any other kitchen.

I could only stare at her red hair swaying as she cooked, I can hear light hummings coming from her soft voice.

" Ah, good morning Jaune." she turned around, her dazzling emerald eyes shining . " how was your beauty sleep?"

I forgot how to think for a bit.

She looked... older, more mature and... alive.

" Pyrrha?"

She started walking towards me, her face a bit concerned.

"What's wrong Jaune? Why are you crying?"

I am?

I noticed the wet trails on my face.

She was right in front of me. Her face so close, her eyes looking for something on me.

Slowly, I raised my hand, placing it on her cheek, caressing it for a bit.

"Jaune?"

"Your alive."

She looked confused.

"Of course I'm alive, why wouldn't I be?"

...ah, I remember.

This is not my universe, it was this lucky version of mine's.

I closed my eyes, our forehead's together.

"Nah, it's nothing."

I can still feel her concern.

Her scent, presense, just her being there.

I tried to savour everything.

"If you say so." she replied. "As your wife and future mother to our kids, I would like you to tell me what's wrong. Please?"

"Your pregnant?"

"Of course, did you jave amnesia or something?"

You're such a lucky bastard, Jaune.

I can't help but be envious of you.

"Jaune?"

I looked at her.

"I love you very much."

Her eyebrows raised a bit."I love you very much too."

She's not mine but... at least I can be with her today.

"What's for breakfast?"


	8. 8

There was a loud bang.

I was startled, rolled of the couch I was laying on and held my head close.

I felt like there was something wrong with my head.

Quickly remembering the explosion earlier, I woobly stood up, hands on the couch of the small living room and saw ...smoke?

I headed towards the kitchen, there was ...this is... flour?

At the kitchen, it looks like snow made an early blizzard.

White everywhere, utensils all around the cooking area and...

A single big cake in the middle of the mess.

It was a big cake, towered with frosting and shaking slightly.

...all my years, I braced myself.

 **Boooooooom** More to Nora making the sound effects and jumped out of the cake.

Landing on me.

"Happy birthday!!!!!!"

She was wearing only frosting - I can feel it underneath.

And then...

"Make a wish! Do you want cake, presents or~~~~~" she jumped.

"ME!!!!!!"

And landed right on my face.

... Oranges.


	9. chapter 9

I woke with the feeling of my head in a sack.

...why am I always waking up in this _heady_ situations.

Sorry 'bout that.

My head's been _covered_ up lately.

...blame Yang.

"Ah, the little prey has awaken." a soft sultry voice, muffled by the sack but still audible." I was worried you were unavailable for a while."

Hmm, I think I've heard this voice before.

"Any last words?"

...who's this? hmmm...

"Fine then, if you're playing that game. I might as well play with you."

...Glynda?

Nah, too kinky for her.

Salem?

...who the heck is Salem?

...Mom?

"Alright. I give up."

The sack on my head was lifted.

I was sitting on a bed, hands bound behind my back, it was dark in the room.

A gorgeous woman, one with raven black hair and blazing fire eyes was on me.

She was pouting.

...ahh, that's so cute.

"You were supposed to be the hostage today!" her arms crossing her ...chest, making her look even morw adorable.

"Don't look at me that way! I'm supposed to be mad at you right now."

"...sorry, you just look so cute!"

"Jaune!" I really can see red spots on her cheeks "You're not helping!"

ha~~~~ what a refreshing sight.

"Jaune!"

...ahh, I feel like fainting from this level of cuteness.

...who are you though?


	10. 10

I woke up

...a female clothes shop?

I was sitting on one of the chairs near a rack, there was a red curtain in front of me.

"Jaune! How dare you sleep when I was changing!" a voice from the curtain shouted/whispered, it was a bit deep, I don't recognize that voice."Come in here!!"

...okay~

I merrily skipped inside and "tadah~"

...A ghostly white skinned woman with dark veins and...

she was half naked.

...I jumped out and made a run for it.

Something caught my ankle, began pulling me inside while a dark tentacle covered my muffled screams.

Soon I was floating above the ground and facing the white witch.

"What game are you playing right now?" she asked "Are you that afraid of the idea of your own wife wearing lingerie?"

...Don't you dare show yourself lil me! No! Don't!

...God damn it.

"...It seems like were going to be a bit longer here"

...Ah well~

...who the heck are you?


	11. chapter 11( Not suitable for young kids)

"Honey! I'm home!"

I woke up.

Ivwas on a bed, my head pounding and the hints that this body has a fever painfully obvious, as always, I've never been to this room before.

That voice fron earlier sounds... a bit familliar.

...meh, I'm sure its this guy's wife or something.

I closed my eyes, suppressing the headache I have.

I don't know when but when I woke up...

Ren.

He was wearing a kiss the cook apron and placed a bowl of hot soup on top of a small... desk like thingies you see on breakfast on bed.

"Here, I know you've been through a tough day." he smiled " so I thought some soup would cheer you up!"

..."What is our relationship Ren?"

He looked confused, I can see the way his eyes seem to be full of emotions.

"I'm your wife." he said, as an afterthought, "Do you want to be the wife now?"

..."No." I slowly replied,partly due to the headache, " I'm just curious"

He placed his hands on my forehead, "Your hot. In both ways. I'll go get a towel."

I'm a bit scared.

The tentacle experience was one thing up that hole, I don't want to imagine _anything_ anymore.

Ren came back, bringing some a wet towel and some water.

After taking care of me, he sat down on a chair besides me, his hands holding mine and I don't have the strength to do anything other than feel strange.

"I was worried. When I came back, I wanted to see you up and cooking at the kitchen, hug you from behind and just let us be together..."

"..." I really can't stop feeling weird. Someone stop him!

"Jaune, why did you ask that earlier question?"

"I was curious."

"No, you were scared. You were hiding something from me."

...why do I feel scared looking at those eyes?

"I want you to tell the truth."

I gulped, his hands a bit too much force.

"Are you cheating on me?"

"N-no." Damn it.

He looked scary.

"Tell me the truth, did you cheat on me?"

"Ren, you're scaring me."

His grip intensified, I could not help but whimper.

"Liar."

...he suddenly got up, leaving the room with the door slowly closing.

I wiped the tears I didn't notice rolled by. What was that?

"You only belong to me."

...wha-


	12. 12 (now suitable for young'uns)

Something tugged at my sleeves, hmm?

I woke up.

It was dark, in a normal room and on a bed, I can feel something tugging at my hand.

It was... a colourful looking girl, in her pajamas and seemingly trying not to lose her patience.

hmmm, the bed feels so comfy though.

Umph!

She jumped on my chest again and again.

Umph! Stop i- Umph!

Okay okay, I give.

She seems smug when I have to sit up, clinging on to my chest and swinging around.

Are you my kid or something?!

Gods! who the heck did I do it?!

Hey! stop pulling me!

That's the toilet!

For a small body, I was suprised she could even shove me under the shower.

And pulled the lever - at hot.

"Arhhhh!!!"

I walked aimlessly on the streets, people looking at me, some with indiferrence.

Some trying not to smile.

I could only try to hide my face, my back burdened with the reason.

I was piggy on her ride.

She clinged on to my neck, pointing at random stuff and sometimes messing away at my face.

As I walked and stopped at some places she finds attracting, my hands were further burdened with bags and bags of stuff.

I could only sigh when she pulled my hair like a joystick to direct me to an ice cream shop.

Lucky enough, the place looked not that busy, I placed the bags onyo a table and stood on behind the queue.

The kid ordered a _lot_.

Pointing at this and that and this and that until there are 10 big cups full and my card crying.

I know that she was mute, never saying anything and (I guess) she was around Ruby's age right now.

But, seeing the look on her eyes, the sheer happiness when she devoured the poor ices like a demon and her face messy like a baby.

Is this what its like to be a dad?

Well, can't say I mind the burden.

I guess it was woth it.

...Oh, she looked at me, eyes sparkling and smile very wide.

She jumped and smashed her face onto my chest, rubbing all the ice sream stuck on her face.

...I sighed, a small smile carved out of it.

She looked up at me, trying to say she wants more.

...ah heck, this isn't even my life to begin with.

Why the heck should I care if one of the cards in the wallet be empty?

"Let's go."


	13. Chapter 13

It was warm and fuzzy under the sheets, I was laying on a _very_ big bed and feeling _very_ tired - like I worked on a chair for hours and hours and only now's the time to sleep.

I opened my eyes.

I'm inside a big room - one screaming Schnee by all the whiteness on the interior, a big TV hanging on the wall.

Hmm...where's the remote?

Ahh...here it is. I flicked it on, the TV instantly turning on and showing the news.

...Why the heck am I on TV? More accurately, why am I on the news?

hmm..'Jaune Arc, the great general of the Atlas military saves the world _again'_

...o~~kay.

Hmm,Lisa Lavender seems older. Huh, there's Beacon - ahh~~ throwing a big festival without me.

"You're home early."

Yikes!, I almost jumped.

A woman- Winter Schnee walked inside, her tie already loosening up and head into the bathroom.

...I shouldn't be suprised, really.

I continued to watch the TV - Hey, that's the little ice cream monster from earlier, she's...ahh - stealing ice cream, live and recorded by a copter.

Guess some people never change hah~~~

Winter came out of the bathroom looking very tired - looking like my state If I were to guess and flopped onto the bed right next to me.

...should I say something?

Before I even got to open my eyes, a hand already raised to stop me. "It was a tough day. Shut up and hug me."

...o~~kay.

I moved closer to her prone form, slowly and carefully bringing her onto a smaller spoon and snuggled into her soft white hair.

...for some reason, it smells like gun powder, ah~~ well.

She released a quiet hum of relief, her body relaxing into me and tried to snuggle further.

"Night."

"Night."


	14. 14

Huh, weird. I think I hear someone screaming.

...wait, It's a baby.

I woke up, it was dark, Im on a big comfy couch, my back a bit stiff, a blanket draped and shown signs of someone leaving.

I stood up and looked for the source of discomfort, wooden walls, pictures of... I guess that's me and... Ruby?

Wait, I stopped at one of the photos, there's Yang - though looking very small, like she's a toddler...

Somehow, this guy here managed to get born wayyyy past the mark.

That means...is this Summer?

"Honey, is everything okay?" a soft voice asked, the sounds of crying now quiet. "You look oddly interested at those old pics.", really, I can hear the amusement from hear.

I faced her, "Nah, it's nothing. Just a blast from the past."

She looked thoughtfull, "Yeah, I remember when Ruby was just born. It was so hectic!" she came close and hugged my arm, leaning on to me, " Can't believe 15 years flee by just like that..."

..."Yeah. Makes me feel old."

"Liar, you're practically younger than me!"

...a bit confused, ah well. "You're looking younger than my sister."

"Your sister's 20."

"That's a compliment."

"Don't you dare compliment me here. Let's go back to the couch - lavish me with praises honey."

Like a kid - a gorgeous-cute kid, she pulled me back to the couch and practically landed on me.

"Now,what did you say about being young again?"


	15. chapter 15

"Sir,hello?"

Hmm?

"Wake up sir.Sir!"

Slowly, I opened my eyes to face a stranger who seems to be a cab driver...

Ah, I'm in a cab.

"Wha- Ah, sorry. How much?"

"50"

I rummaged for my wallet...there.

Thank god, there's 50 right there with a bunch of cards.

After paying the young man, I stepped out with a small bag to a wooden house up the small climb.

...isn't that Ruby's house?

I took in my surroundings, thick trees, sounds of nature, a few wildlife nearby.

I stood in front of the door.

 _Here goes_

"Honey! I'm home!!!"

...I've always wanted to say that.

I got no reply.

Huh? I guess this guy is a loner then.

I went upstairs, the bedroom I often wake up too tidy and my clothes mixed with someone else.

 _Maybe at the back_ I took a shower, change of clothes - a simple shirt and pants, going to the kitchen(stocked) and made coffee.

I went to the lazy chair on the back porch and admire the scenery.

 _Ah,_ _this is ...nice_ No hectic missions, no one blaming you, no crazy fans.

I took a sip. _I wonder if this is how Ozpin felt?_ The sound of the door opening inside, a few minutes later, a woman sat on the seat besides.

...this is Raven.

She looked at the distance, a cup of coffee at hand kept quiet for a while.

"30 years Jaune. I've thought you would've forgotten by now."

 _Sorry man, I guess I'll handle this._ "You're my wife."

"I _was_ your wife."

"We never divorced. Technically, you _are_ my wife."

"I missed you." _That's not a lie._ "Why? Why are you like this? To me?"

I shrugged. _Guess somethings never change._ "You know me, I'm still full of suprises."

She stood in front of me, coffee left on the floor upturned.

She used her left hand, clutching my collar and pulled slightly.

Her right's missing...

"Why. The. Hell. Do. You. Do. This. To. _Me_ "

"Answer me goddamnit!"

She was shaking. Far from her usual self.

I stood up, towering over her a few inches and stepped closer, my hand going for her cheek...

 _slap!_

"No! Stay away from me!"

She backed away, visibly shaking, her face now a mess of emotions.

I stepped closer.

She didn't notice the edge coming near.

She almost fell.

 _Almost_. I already had her in my arms, a little happy cheer in my head for this scene.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Why?" she asked quietly, shaking, trying to break free, squirming in my arms.

Cute.

"Jaune?"

"No matter what you do. Leaving me," _again..._ Making me miss you so much," _you will never know how much..._.

I was shaking a bit. Huh?

Guess some places always stay the same.

"I will always love you. Always."

She just stares at me, her body now weak and seemed like it could break any minute now, she didn't notice her missing right hand already stopped hitting me.

"Liar."

I suppressed a shudder hearing that word.

"Nope."

"Why?"

"I'm your husband, remember?"

She leaned on me, letting me carry her to the chair and sat on top of me, my arms circling her waist.

 _I missed this._

"That doesn't explain why."

I burrowed into her neck.

"Do I even need a reason to love you?"

"... you do."

She turned around to face me. Slight tears on the edges of your eyes. She leaned her forehead onto mine.

 _God... I missed this...her..._ "You're a strange man."

"I am."

"You think that just a year of finally getting together enough for.. _..this._ "

"Yep."

"You love me."

"Ya think?"

I just cherish her being here right now. Being here with me, even though in another universe.

"You still like that weird smelling shampoo."

"..." She stayed quiet, eyes closed and still leaning on me.

"You stilk have that weird bump at you back."

She chuckled a bit.

"You're still the same woman I loved. You're still the woman I love."

"What about Summer?"

"You know how weird I am."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"What did you do?"

"I just felt like it."

She opens her eyes, leaning back with that small smile in place.

"You're still gorgeous."

"I'm old."

Heh, guess I should try another route.

"Me too."

I stood up, carrying her with me. I walked inside.

"You look younger on TV."

"Blame the production."

"I blame you."

"I can't deny I'm handsome."

I reached the stairs.

"Still going for that?"

"Even you don't deny I'm handsome."

"Your wrong."

"I am? Well, I still got one thing right."

I already reached the bed.

I gently lowered her down with me on top.

" _You're_ still gorgeous."

"...Jaune, shut up and kiss me."

*

 **How did that go? Was it up to your standards? Did I write that right?**

 **First time I'm writting Raven, wonder what's your thoughts.**

 **I really hope you guys enjoyed this, I'm not really that good at pillow talk.**

 **Quick question:**

 **Who do you want to see again from the already written chaps?**

 **Majority wins in the review, 30 May's the deadline.**

 **Sorry for no polls, I'm using a phone.**

 **Enjoy!**


	16. 16 (05-28 00:30:30)

**Polls:** **Winter:1** **Blake:2** **Weiss:1** **Yang:1** **Nora:1** **Raven:2** **Neo:1** **Salem:2** **Thank you for the reviewers. Keep voting! Deadline's 30 May.** **On with the chap!**

 *****

I woke up, the sounds of rustling of sheets seemed to echo around the room, I haven't opened my eyes yet.

"Hmm, Hmm, Ah~~~"

...weird, a soft voice seemed moan a bit when I felt a soft warm body burrow into my arms, I still pretended to be asleep.

...are you shaking?

Wait, that's my arm. Uhhhh, continue hugging it - wait... is this warm wet feeling what I think it is?

The body - a woman from the sounds of soft moaning took my other hand and... placed it in her mouth...

Wow, that feels nice, both of it.

Slowly, I opened my eyes a bit, just a peek at who's warm liquid my arm seemed to grind out.

...two soft looking bunny ears?

Velvet?

"I can't believe it! Oh god! I'm finally together with sempai!"

Uhhh...what?

"His scent.His warmth. His sempainess.Sempai.Sempai.Sempai.Sempai..."she kept moaning sempai over and over...

what the heck is 'sempai'?

"Hergh!" she shivered a bit before...uhh that's hot.

She seemed to deflate...suddenly,

She turned around.

Her eyes met mine.

..."Senpai?"

I said nothing.

She climbed higher, her face now inches from mine.

"Sempai?" I can see the look in her eyes, It was scary.

I tried to look away. God, this feels like Ren all over again.

"Notice me sempai."

No, I tried to move away. I succeeded. Managing to push Velvet away a bit, I pulled my hand from her warm mouth and my wet arm back, trying to crawl away as fast as possible - she seemed to be in a daze.

I managed to reach the bedroom door,twisting it to run into the hallways, the house looked like a mess, photos of myself all on the floor - glistening fluids visible by the light shining through the window.

"Sempai~~"

No, don't look back. Kee- Ummph!

I slipped and fell down face first, soft sounds of steps running closer.

I turned around - which in hindsight seemed pretty stupid of me.

The sight of Velvet, on all fours right on top of me in an instant. Her eyes as wide as possible, mouth an a big smile and body swaying in a happy manner.

"Sempai~~why don't you notice me Sempai~~~"

"Velvet I-"

She suddenly stopped, her face showing suprise. I froze along with her.

"Did Sempai just...say my name?"

"Yes, Velvet wha-"

"Sempai knows me! Sempai!,"

"Velvet ple-"

"I've waited 10 years for this moment! All those clothes, all those nights we were together Sempai, all those moments with had together..."

Oh god, I just noticed she was wearing a very loose looking sweat shirt that had a hole near the midrift.

"Sempai! I love you Sempai!, Sempai!"

Her tears fell onto me, saying sempai over and over again.

Uhh...should I be scared right now?

She seemed to genuinely be obsessed with me. What should I do?

"Velvet -"

"Sempai!"

"Uhh, are you hungry?"

She fell onto me and rubbed her head - her soft bunny ears rubbing my face.

"I'll take that as a yes."

I stood up, Velvet still clinging onto my chest and chanting her favourite word all the way to the kitchen.

Moving wasn't that hard, I could notice how light she was.

"When was the last time you ate, Velvet?"

"Sempai!"

...ooookay

I managed to open the fridge and took out some old pizza, placed it in the microwave and waited while rocking Velvet around...

 _Somehow, this reminds me of lil' Jean..._

She seemed to be pleasantly suprised when I rocked her around.Her face turned up and a small blush visible on her cheeks, "Sempai!"

Aww, really, you seem to lick my fatherly instincts alive.

"Velvet!"

"Sempai!"

Heh, sure miss those good ol' days.

"Sempai?"

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

..."It's nothing.Do you want some chocolate?"

"Hmm!"

The microwave clicked,pizza's hot and I carefully balanced Velvet and the hot pan.

"Say ah~~"

"Sempai~~"

Seems like I just doomed this Jaune's life by doing this.

Meh, not my problem.

"Sempai!"


	17. chapter 17 (05-28 23:44:20)

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was a scroll ringing.

I opened my eyes,big, spacious room look one from an apartment catalouge - this guy's rich.

The scroll, bringing it to face and checked the time.

 _Who the heck would call this early in the morning?_ The name on the number said Coco.

... _that_ Coco?

"Hello."

"WHY THE HECK DIDN'T YOU ANSWER 10 MINUTES AGO!"

Gah! I leaned the phone away, her onslaught still continueing.

"DON'T YOU DARE ESCAPE ME ARC!"

I pushed the slashed phone button instantly.

~~~glad that was over. I looked at the scroll.

Hmm, what's this?

A small note was attached to the side of the screen,it read:

 _Dear Jaune, yes you._

 _If you were to suddenly wake up in my place, please don't forget this list of things!_

 _1.Coco is my girlfriend, beware!_

 _2.I am an iconic figure for the entertainment industry, any questions( though be smart about) can be asked from my sectetary Miss Soleil._

 _3\. When you are in public, remember:you're a big ass super star. Think about that before doing anything to my reputation and I wpuld not hesitate to ruin yours._

 _4.If you are from the Neptune and Sun's my wife verse- I'm sorry, they were scary._

 _Don't have too much fun, I have a lot of work to do._

 _Later._

Ooooookay. That...okay. I guess that makes sense. I continued looking through his scroll.

A comprehensive notebook was in there. I opened it.

...interesting.

Ah! So that's why she was looking so tired!

...this is...

The scroll ringed again. It was Coco again.

Should I?

The bedroom door opened up, Coco instantly came in and threw her scroll at my face with a dull thunk.

I fell onto the bed rubbing at my sore forehead."Ow-"

"WHY THE HECK ARE YOU STILL THERE!" she rushed over, pulling me by the hand towards a door - the bathroom. "WE HAVE TO MOVE LIKE, 10 MINUTES AGO!"

Why the heck are you so violent lady!

She slammed me into the shower and turned the knob.

"GAhhhhhh!!"

*

We silently sat inside the big limo, not speaking a word to each other. Coco still crossing her arms and looked outside, myself just looking through the scroll at hand, ignoring her.

We were dressed for her fashion show a few hours from here, the driver - one of my own,drived silently while carefully trying not to look back.

 _Smart guy._

The notes are very interesting.

Hmmm? There is a me that has a harem? Oh, there's a me that got to be a dragon tamer! That's so cool!

"Why the hell do you look so happy?" she said,her tone now a volume lighter, I can hear she's still annoyed.

"It's nothing."

"Don't you dare say it's nothing! What the heck are you hiding from me!"

"Really! It's really nothing! Just some notes!"

"Liar! Give me your scroll!"

"No!"

I really noticed she was easily angered, sweeping me along her frenzy.

She grabbed my scroll at hand pulling it to see, I resisted and never let go of the screen.

"Let it go!"

"No!"

It was a tug-o-war, Coco being suprisingly strong in this universe, I was no slouch either.

Not before long, the screen cracked and...it broke into half.

"Great! Now it's busted! Great work you idiot!" she threw the half at me.It slammed onto my face, Ic clenched my fists.

"Yo-" I cut short of blasting a fuse, noticing my anger issues rising up.

Why the heck am I so angry? Is this guy repressed or something? Leaving a body with anger issues?

Really, why the heck are you two together?

I slammed my mouth shut and said nothing more.I was exasperated.

 _Why can't this day end sooner?_

It was silent the entire trip after that earlier fiasco,my anger gone and enjoyed the new scenes this verse has to offer.

Coco's still brooding, whatever.

When we got to the venue, we exit the limo without a word and I went inside without waiting.

...guess I'm still mad,sigh.

I enter,pushing big wooden doors.

It was a big hall, filled with chairs,food and people. I looked for mine - a seat at the front row plastered with my name on it. I sat down.

Next to me was empty for a few minutes until - a brightly dressed woman...uhhh...isn't that...

"Dew, Dew Gayle at your service."

Wearing a nice red dress that matched with her tan and blonde head, I gave a smile.

"Jaune,Jaune Arc."

She sat down,"Who doesn't know you? The man who single handedly saved the industry years ago." she edged closer. A big smile decorating her nicely.

"It was nothing."

"Well, it wasn't. I owe you a great deal - almost every single one of us owes you a great deal, we would have fallen if it wasn't for you." She leaned in a bit.This is refreshing, not like earlier.

"Well, thanks."

The show was starting, me being the guy I am wasn't so interested in fashion, I chatted more with Dew.

When the show reached its finale, Coco came up with her stunning dress and walk among the models.

She looked fine, beautiful even.

It's just that I'm still a bit mad. I excused myself from Dew and silently walked to the restroom.

If I caused anything, sorry in advance,me. I spotted the restroom,pushed inside, heading to the sink and looked at myself.

I looked fine, handsome.

I was smiling - outside only.

 _Good, at least he has facial instincts._

I washed my face a few times.

"I wonder when you're going to break." a voice I knew too well spoke from my back.

"Hey Neps."

Neptune stood next to me, washing his hands casually.

"You always seem to smile when you're around her, I always wonder why."

"Me too." I answered. "How are you?"

"I'm as fine as ever, being the blue devil I am." he said with a smile, already finished his buisness."It was good seeing you man, its been a while.See ya."

I can smell, a smell I got aquantainted for the day with.

"Tell Sun I said hi."

"Will do." he walked away, waving lazily back.It was quiet after he left.

I went back,the show just about finished and everyone going their own buisness.

A lot of reporters and journalist talking with other celebrities, some talking to me and I indulged them - really just thanking myself who had very detailed notes in the scroll before it got smashed.

Then,Coco came near, it was time to leave.

Wordlessly we walked to the limo already parked outside, I greeted the driver with a nod and he opened the door.

It was a silent ride home, kinda like how we came here.

We arrived.

Our apartments were near each other, we walked into the big building and a silent elevator ride followed.

We walked out of the small space, the silence that bought along dread and heavy feelings all the way.

When I reached my door,she didn't stop walking. I entered without looking back.

Thinking back,...I just destroyed a relationship didn't I?

...god damn it.

 _I need a shower._

I put away my suit and walked around to the bathroom for the cold water.

The cool temperature helped me cooldown a bit and I went straight to bed with my towel after that.

Can't wait for the day to end.

I recalled todays events.

...sorry.

I closed my eyes,waiting for the familliar feeling of dizziness to take over.

...still waiting

A soft body crawled next to me.

I kept my eyes closed.

"Jaune?"

"Jaune, talk to me."

"..." when will the dizziness take over?

Soft slender arms circled around my chest, she pressed her face onto it.

"Jaune..."

"What do you want,Coco?"

I could feel trickles of liquid trail down my chest...she was shaking.

...I guess I've been too harsh towards her.

She isn't my version.

Sigh.

I draped an arm around her and pulled her closer,bringing her head to my neck and kissing the top of her head.

"...I'm sorry." she started.

"I know."

"I just wanted you to be happy."

"..." I- it's hard."I'm sorry."

"You always made me happy. Always."

"Hmmm." I buried my cheek to her soft brown hair.

"I don't want to lose you."

"You won't."

"I'm scared."

"Don't be."

"Why didn't you talk to me?" God,she sounded so weak right now.

"I was mad."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"I saw you with Dew earlier."

"That was nothing."

"...I believe you."

"Hmmm."

She went quiet for a bit,resting her head on my chest, not even feeling heavy.

I stroked her short soft hair, my other hand holding hers.

"I love you."

"Jaune?"

...she's not my version.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

She was as beautiful as always, even though her face looked like a mess with make up all ruined.

 _She's not my version._

She looked up at me, fear clearly in her eyes.

"...Jaune?"

...I can't do this. Not again.

I closed my eyes.

Maybe I'm a coward, maybe I'm weak.

Scars never fully heal ya know.

"Coco...I- I'm sorry." I said finally.

"..." Her tears clear to my senses. She couldn't hold back her sobs.

I hugged her tighter.

She turned desperate.

"I-I love you Jaune. I'm sorry!"

I ignored her, hoping to whatever god out there for the dizziness.

 _please, I don't want to endure this again._

It finally came. I can feel myself being pulled away.

Her frantic pleas were the last thing I hear.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I loved you."

\--

 **How was that? Was it okay?**

 **I'm trying my hands at this, an idea I whipped up at the last minute.**

 **Here are the Polls!**

 **Salem : 5**

 **Blake : 3**

 **Raven : 2**

 **Neo : 2**

 **Velvet : 2**

 **Winter : 1**

 **Weiss : 1**

 **Yang : 1**

 **Nora : 1**

 **Pyrrha : 1**

 **30 May's the deadline!**

 **I hope you give your thougths to my experiment, I want to improve.**

 **See Ya!!**


	18. Last but not least

If one thing is certain, it was the fact that YandeRen - crazy bitch he is, will always take it from the back.

Jaune slowly opened his eyes, feeling the familiar dizziness fading and looked around.

...isn't this _that_ guy's thing?

Dark black walls, tentacles plastered like a fountain, neverending night outside the huge glass panes, Jaune knew exactly where he was.

 _Well,at least it wasn't the crazy nympho Jaune this time around, the kids were traumatized._

Sigh, why the hell did he sleep here? Of all places?

 _...better get back, those paperwork must be crazy about now._

He stood up,brushing away few dark specks and walked to where he remembered the front door was.

Only to meet up with the Queen of all Grimm herself on the way...

Both of them were silent, Jaune because he doesn't know the current circumstances the others did this time and Salem...he was clueless on that front.

He met her eyes, staring at them head-on and trying to find amy traces of clues to her condition.

 _"Seems like this Salem is very different from that shopaholic- clingy one."_ he thought, _"Shame though, forgot to ask how the heck did they get married..."_

"Are you _finally_ leaving?" she asked out of the blue, her voice no traces of anything chaotic and steady.

"Yes, sorry if I disturbed you or anything. I can't seem to remember anything these days."

A small reaction - a slight narrowing of her eyes.

"I see." she answered, now moving towards me and passingby without a word.

 _Why do I get the feeling I just said something wrong? Wait, I did._

"Sale-"

"I trust you know where the door is." she replied, cutting away my speech.She stopped her advance, not looking back."Get out of my sight."

...he can see where this is going.But,knowing the answer and taking action are two seperate things.

It's like straight from the harem Jaune-verse.

Two options;

1)Talk to her.

2)Heed her request and leave.

It was a tough one making it.Time seemed to slowdown, the two options weighing down his stomach.

 _I just woke up, faced YandeRen and now faced with this!God!_

At the least, if he thought about it - if he stayed, what the heck would happen?

Will they live happily ever after? Will the city govern itself?What about his resposibilities?

 _I need time to think about thi-_

A large tentacle shot out from the wall,blasting him by the stomach.

He was flying away, accurately towards the door which opened and closed right when he passed by.

...that was one way of doing this.

Jaune was a bit angered, thinking about her and what she just did.

 _If that's how it is, fine!_

He walked away from the castle.Not looking back.

"Jaune! Where the heck have you been! We were worried about you!"

Velvet Scarlatina,now a fully mature woman - and my PA came out of the bullhead,several others inside wearing their uniforms.

"Hey Velv,yeah, sorry." He scratched the back of his head, going those rare carefree moments with her. "I kinda got lost."

She frown a bit, wanting him to answer more but accepting it the excuse without a word.

"Still, I'm glad you're okay."

He smiled as a response, walking to the Bullhead."Report."

Velvet followed without a word,used to him by now.

Jaune sat at on of the empty seats, observing the 3 uniformed men before him.Everything seemed to be in place,they were rigid as a flag pole.

Velvet took the seat next to him, taking out her Scroll-Pad and handing it to him.

He took it by instinct and read through the orderedly report.

The entire ride was in silence, Jaune asking several questions when encountering a loose end in the report and Velvet taking note, only the soft hum of the Bullhead accompanied them.

As the carbon vehicle soared through the air, Jaune looked at the window next to him, the Grimm badlands now a distant landscape, leaving the white Witch all alone...

Hours later,a large city - bordered by high walls and a single big ass mountain in the middle came to view.

The Great City of Unity, Victoria stood proud and mighty.

One starting from a small survivor camp to a large ass survivor camp,being the HQ for his forces during the the Grimm war and the last standing city during the Divine war.

It came a long way for just 30 years,High buildings - reaching for the skies, sectored areas - getting bigger and bigger thanks to the artifact, the giant ass cannons on the walls now shining like the guardian it was.

Most proud of all, the Nike Hunter Academy - where his two little angels now study at.

"How's Shiro doing?" he asked.

Velvet showed a small smile,"He's fine - busy with his team. He's doing just great."

Jaune gripped her hands softly, comforting. Her smile widened a bit.

They approached the tower on top of the academy, landing on the Bull-pad and the two walked to his office.

His daily life restarted.

Going to the office, doing paperwork, going to conferences, making appearences.

The office became his bedroom - the soft big chair and table his resting places and accompanied by the opposite chair and the lounging area a few bits ahead.Clear panes overlooking the entire city, the sounds of the Big - Bun on top a rythmthical calming noise.

Jaune will sit down on his chair, Velvet will bring his coffee and then leave for other matters and he will be alone.

There was rarely anything happening nowadays.The White Fang a thing of the past - now The new Fang which helps the entire Victoria city Faunus population, a community with 50% humans in on it thanks to the Schnee Dust Company.

Obviously Blake was busy with her things, Weiss too.

Jaune sipped his coffee, reading a paper for the expansion outside the walls.

No Grimm left in the wilderness, the other kingdoms rebuilding, newer tech being developed.

The artifact inside him hummed.

Jaune massaged the familliar aching feeling right above his heart, the humming slowing down to a constant reminder of what he had to do years ago.

He continued reading the others piled on his desk.

That was how he lived his days nowadays.

Being the highest figure of authority in the city, a position that his once younger self was excited to do.

' _I'm getting old_ he thought.

The intercomm flashed, he tapped it before taking his pen to sign another form.

"Sir,The Minister of Foreign Affairs wants to see you." the soft voice of the sectetary informed.

"Let him in."

The elevator gave a soft chime, opening to reveal a lanky man,his moustache constant and suit the same patterns as years ago.

"What is it Watts?"

"What a pleasant suprise, the first thing you say to your old friend so uncaring. I feel loved."

The man sitting at the couch draping loosening his suit and relaxing.

"I'm busy. You can always just sleep at your office. What happened?" Jaune never left his eyes from the piece of paper from the agrocultural sector - always so long and tiring.

"She's pregnant."

His hands stilled.

"...I see."

Watts stood back up and left without another word.

Jaune placed the now rumpled report on the desk and leaned back on his chair, letting out a sigh and spinned to overlook the sunset behing him.

 _'Time sure flies.'_

He just stared at the slow moving sun, enjoying the colours it brings and the Bullheads flying by.

He felt empty.

Over the course of his 48 years of life, it always happens to be a woman that makes it _so_ tiring.

Pyrrha dying.

Mom and his sisters coming with news about dad.

Cinder dying by his sword.

The Summer Maiden forcing the artifact onto him.Also dying days later without goodbye.

The dreams starting...heh, all the different dimensions with their lives.

Meeting Raven.

Coco.

And then...the latest;

Salem.

If anyone else has a very _tiring_ life like I had, what would you do?

...sigh. I'm helpless even now.

The scroll rang, waking me from the dreamless sleep. It was night, the full moon hung on the sky - once shattered now whole.

The scroll continued to ring.

"Yes?"

It was Velvet.

"...how are you?"

That was a question so loaded with concern.

"How do I look?"

"Not that bad,naturally. You always hide everything." she said, laying on her bed with her hair sprawled beautifully."I've known you for years - talk to me?"

"How's Ms Scarlett and Amber?"

"...their doing fine. Top class for each and inheriting your innate talents to attract everyone."

"Heh, that's natural.Look at who the parents are..."

"Jaune..."

"You know, I never thought my life would turn out like this."

"No one knows how life's going to turn out."

"I think you know me enough, Velv - I'm tired."

Velvet went silent.

"My two kids won't talk to me." he continued.

"My heart broken so many times."

"Ruby going missing, Yang naturally following that."

"Ren and Nora off on their own adventures."

"Jaune ple-"

"I'm tired. I want to take a break."

"...Okay." she replied, helpless and tears I'm sure she didn't even notice trailing by.Heh, shows how broken I am.

"Tell Oscar."

He closed the video call,leaning back to the chair and just...stared outside.

Jaune walk softly, going through the halls the dormitories with his invisibilty on.

His hands in his pockets and feeling empty.

He reached a closed door.Light's still on and laughter resounding.

He walked through it without a thought,turning into energy for a second before emerging on the other side still with his invisibilty.

Students all scattered aroung in the room, all with bright smiles and in various states of pajamas.

Scarlett sat in the middle, laughing gently,her dark rave- black hair in a ponytail, red eyes showing her mirth towards her teammates.

Amber was sitting on her lap, short brown hair being braided by her sister, and a cake at hand.

They were all happy.

Jaune floated and just stayed there quietly watching, feeling somewhat nice.

They blew the candles for Amber's 15th birthday.

 _'15 huh...'_

The party continued.

It was late at night when they all slept.

Jaune took one last look at Amber's smilling face.

He turned around and left. He went through the door.

...Scarlett was standing there in the hallway.

"Why are you here?" she asked,her voice more mature than he remembered."Why the heck are you here?"

Jaune made himself solid, standing, a small smile towards her.

"I was just passingby Ms Scarlett."

"Bull!"

Jaune _really_ looked at her angry face, his small smile never leaving.

She was 17 now.All matured and grown up.

She was beautifull,like her mother.

He closed his eyes and walked away.

"Happy Birthday." he said softly.

"Don't you dare come here again you bastard!"

I walked under the moonlight, strolling through the park, leaves blown and softly floating, the midnight air cool and cold, a single man sat at the bench with his flask drowning his mouth.

I sat down without a word, enjoying the silver sheen all round him, it was nice.

"Heard you were leaving, kid."

"Heard you got someone preggo."

"Tch,damn bitches couldn't take a piece of me!"

"You're tiny."

"Fuck you!"

"Nah, you're wayyyy out of my league."

"Wanna bet, bitch?"

"You couldn't take me even if you tried."

Qrow grumbled like a little kid,knowing that as a fact - one the entire world knows about.

"Thanks."

"Tch! you look kinda ugly. Hah!"

I smiled, leave it to Qrow to never give up.

"You're what? 70?" I asked.

"You're old too! 48! Hah!"

Qrow looked like he never aged ever since my teenage years, only slight lines on his face.

He finally stopped trying, getting shot down instantly every time he opens his mouth really does wonders.

We sat in a comfortable silence.

"How's Ruby?"

"Doing well, the entire hero gig still going on for her."

"That's nice."

"Yeah."

He offered his flask, I took a sip.

"Still nothing."

"Can't help but envy those crazy powers."

"Not getting buzzed is envious?"

"I can drink all~~ night long."

A soft breeze blew by.

"She misses you. Don't tell her I said that."

"...me too."

I took another sip.Glancing back at a tree behind us.

"How's she?"

"Oh? Same old, same old. She's always in that eternal period of hers."

Heh, that's so her.

"Could you do me a favour?"

"Hmm?"he sipped his favourite beer.

"Tell the kids the truth."

He looked at me, I stared at the distance.

"You're really leaving, aren't you?" he finally said.

I could only offer my smile as an answer.

He stood up, dusting away some specks of dirt he had.

"I'll see you when I see you then."

he walked away.

"Don't let that tiny thing stop you Qrow."

He gave the finger as a reply.

I watch his sillhouete slowly fade away.

' _And you still will never show yourself again huh?_ ' he thought.

' _What am I to you, Raven? '_

"I thought I made myself clear. I want you to get out of my sight."

Salem, the Queen of the Grimm, sat on her throne.

"You're pregnant."

"What does that mean to you, human?"

I walked untill I was directly a few inches away from her, she never moved.

"That means I am now responsible for you."

She met my eyes head on,trying to win a staring contest againts one of the most powerful beings in Remnant.

I chuckled and closed my eyes, intetionally losing. I sat down,head rested on her lap, drawing circles at her soles.

"You left." she said, hands paying attention to my hair."I thought you left for good."

"I'm sorry,forgive me."

"I thought you finally got tired of me." her tone was steady. "Tired of constantly dealing with my needs and treating me like a queen."

"Hmmhmm."her lap feels nice.

"My power's gone, I live alone in my castle."

"And then, suddenly, you came along. Saying I'm your soulmate and never leaving my side for the entire week."

"What happened?"

"Would you believe it if I said I was switched with myself from another dimension?"

"You're not the same man?"

"Correct."

"Why are you here?"

"I thought what he did was interesting. I wanted to give it a shot."

"Did you know that in dimension,we had 8 kids?"

"You mentioned it once."

"Would you like that?"

"No."

I looked up.

She was gazing at me with the same look I saw in the dream.

"I would like more."

"It's gonna be a little army. Could you handle that?"

"I'm the Queen of Grimm,ya think?"

"Heh, I'm old."

"Really? You think _you're_ old?"

"Oops."

She sat down next to me, leaning into my shoulder.

"Don't you dare ask how old I am."

"Aww, I wanted to."

She never looked scary in my eyes, this is me being biased;

"You don't look any older than me.Even better, you're even more prettier than me."

"...you have problems."

"Yep.Your looking rather _Grimm_."

"That bad huh."

I was happy.Guess that crazy guy really did something right.

"Salem."

She was enjoying my shoulder,eyes closed - oh her lips are white! Wow,never noticed...

"Hmm?"

I raised my left hand and concentrated, letting light emitt from it and condensing the energy and...adding a half of my soul.

"Guess what I have in my right hand?"

"You have...my hand?"

"Oops,my other hand."

She peered closely at it.

"Hmmm,I can see a lot of your soul..."

"It's your hand in marriage."

"..."she went silent for a bit, looked at our interwined hands and the hand now opened to show a gold soul metal with a shining red diamond that had the Arc crest on it.

She laughed, sounding like millions of voices overlapping together.

It sounded...nice.

"Ah! Now I get it! You wanted my hand to- Ha! go into marriage!"

...ooookay. I didn't expect that to happen.

Ah well.

"Salem - whatever your last name is, marry me?"

 **Aaaaaand,that's the end.**

 **How was it? Was it okay?**

 **Should I actually end it here or should I write an epilouge?**

 **For those who has questions, ask away! I may answer it at the epilouge to make it clearer for you guys.**

 **Or, should I make another story?**

 **What story would you like?**


	19. Epilouge

Salem Arc was a very patient woman-white witch-queen of Grimm, being married to the most powerful man in the entire generation to do so.

" **Where the @#$! ARE YOU?!"**

Yeeeah, patient.

One can see the Grimm queen walking up the steps of the castle, swiping tentacles left and right to knock her obstacles away.

She was wearing her usual attire, just a bit of added make up to touch up on her paleness.

She has a mission,taking her time to do so.

She arrived on top of the stairs, facing an army of idiots who dare face her - with a flick of her fingers, Bob the dragon sweeped down and gave a roar.

The idiots roared in advance and charged.

"Bobby! How dare you roar that word!"

Salem pretended she didn't hear that particular comment, not wanting to remember her previous encounter with the Bob's so called 'rider'.

Really, just no.

She raised a tentacle jungle upon the group trying to stop her.

"No! Bad tenty! Bad!"

...she also pretended not to hear _that._

She continued walking.

Salem reached the throne in the middle, finding no one on it and sighing after looking around.

"...please don't make this harder than it should be." she sat on the empty throne and gave the very not-eye-catching-big-vase-they bought- a -few-days-back.She gave it a light kick,effectively shattering it and revealing a trying his hardest to remain a statue figure.

Her husband - Jaune Arc.

"It's only dinner with my family."

"Your dad's nuts!"

"I could say the same to you."

"I'm not as nuts as the freaking creator of the world!" Jaune claimed, "He still has that overprotective daddy issues!"

"...do you remember our 20th daughter's date?"

"What about that *@#@/ kid?"

"Language! He was found in the dungeon with a broken mind."

"...I claim nothing."

Salem sighed, she walked to her sitting husband and crouched down to his level, she placed her hands againts his cheeks to make him look at her.

"Dad's not going to torture you in the Rift, I'm sure."

"I really don't think that's his only option."

Salem was satisfied she had her husband in control, she signaled Bob to come over, waiting for the shockwave of the dragon's leap made passing over and Bob lowered his head.

A figure sat on top.

Jaune sees that and could only look at his wife helplessly.She shot a silent warning to him to take care of it.

He sighed.

Jaune climbed up the dragon,slowly approaching the figure grinding himself on the scales of the head and gave him a kick.

"Why the *!@ did you interrupt our love time! You don't see me doing it to you right!"

"Try, you'll never see Bob again." he replied calmly.

The man now stood infront of Jaune,trying to intimidate him.

Looking at a crazy idiotic version of himself never seems to stop him breaking into cold sweat.

"Just because you're a slightly more handsome Jaune than the rest of us, you think you're so high and mighty huh!!"

Jaune sighed and swiped him away with a blast of wind.

He ignores the splat afterwards,Salem came over and the made themselves comfy on Bob.

Bob took off.

"Honey, can't we postpone the dinner? Please!"

They sat on the head of the dragon as it raised up into the skies, flying to the rift opened up earlier on the way to the Jaune-verse.

"We only dine with him every 1 millenia, at least entertain him a bit."she replied.

Jaune could not help but grumble a bit under his breath.

"How about this, we'll have a lot of _fun_ after dinner?" Salem proposed.

"Salem! It's already the hundredth!"

She gave him a look.

"Jaune, it's the 665th, why not add more?" she reminded with an _innocent_ flutter of her eyelashes.

"...damn you and your still young looks." he grumbled.

Salem heard that but could only pat him in the back.She smiled.

"We can never have to much kids honey, we'll neever stop."

 **I've decided on doing this as an epilouge, sorry for those who want explanations on what happened in between the dreams, isn't it better you guys imagine it yourself?**

 **It's not like I dread the huge amount of things I actually have to write if I actually do the story for this.**

 **Really, I _don't_ fear it a lot.**

 **So that's from me.**

 **I'm planning to write a Jaune-centric story.**

 **Here's a sypnosis:**

 **Jaune Arc finally dies, his last stand leaving him dying with a few regrets.He finds himself reincarnated but...he still has his memories? Why the heck is Winter Schnee his twin?!**

 **What do you think? It's a big project for me and it may start very late as I have SPM this year and will be busy.**

 **So...see ya later!**


End file.
